The Intervention
by nikki7716
Summary: Mokuba is determined to make Kaiba and Joey get along and he has it all planned out. YAOI and LEMON! Seto x Joey And for those who just want to get to the lemon and don't care about plot, check out chapter 3!
1. The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh this would be episode 144 1/2**

**WARNING: Yaoi and Lemon Scene! **

**REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED! **

**THE INTERVENTION**

_Seto's POV_

Seto Kaiba lived two lives, the one he showed the world and the one that stayed safely inside his head, away from the rest of the world. For you see, if the world knew the real Seto Kaiba, it would be the end of him. If the world thought it was hard enough being a CEO at the age of 19, try being a 19 year old CEO who was harboring a passion within him that he couldn't tell anybody.

Kaiba had always been pure business, he didn't have time for fun, laughter and games like Yugi and his pathetic friends thought._"Friendship is great!" "Don't forget the Heart of the Cards!"_ he scoffed at the very thought of that brainless bimbo shouting her useless comments during _every_ dueling tournament. Not to mention the others—Yugi…that naïve midget with that egotistical "alter-ego" of his, Tristan, the useless troll, Duke, who he just recently realized was a man, Bakura--obvious psycho. And Joey…and than…there was Joey.

A feeling of hatred and something else stirred inside Kaiba every time he thought of that mangy mutt. He couldn't understand what it was about Joey that made Kaiba feel…so…weird. Kaiba had been with a few women in his life, he never felt much for it, a kind of "wham, bam, thank you ma'am" but he had always discarded his passionless rendezvous with "they just weren't 'the one'". But when he met Joey, he felt something he had never felt before him…a feeling that went straight to his groin.

He would constantly find himself staring at Joey from a distance, his eyes slowly trailing down to his lower regions. What was wrong with him?? Soon Kaiba even started dreaming about the blonde. And it wasn't long before he started to become obsessed with Joey. But he could never let Joey know that.

Which is why he had to treat him crueler than the others. He couldn't let anyone know how he really felt about Joey, if the corporate world was to find out that Seto Kaiba, world's richest CEO was _gay_ and in love with some 18 year old nobody…well, Kaiba just couldn't let that happen.

But it was soon getting harder and harder to keep his feelings hidden. He was thinking about Joey all the time. In the shower, he would touch himself pretending it to be Joey, in bed, he would create elaborate fantasies of the two—his member quivered at the very thought. Most nights he would have to pleasure himself just to satiate his aching member after playing out his passion filled nights with Joey in his head. His poor blue eyes white dragon sock…

_Joey's POV_

Joey was miserable. How much longer was he going to have to live like this? That stupid prat, flaunting around like he owned the world and treating Joey with nothing but hatred and disgust. So why in the hell did Joey's heart race every time Seto looked at him with those cold blue eyes? Why did he find himself coming up with excuses to go places that they're was even a remote possibility of seeing him?

He knew he could never tell Seto how he felt, if Seto hated him now (for absolutely _no_ reason), who knows what he would do if he found out that Joey was…in love with him. He'd probably pay one of his goonies to off Joey.

So, Joey was forced to openly dislike Seto—he couldn't bring himself to hate him in public though. He loved him too much for that. So he'd return Seto's hateful comments to Joey with names of his own, secretly relishing every moment Seto's attention was turned to him. Joey knew that they're interaction during those sporadic, brief moments were as close to Seto as he would get in reality. But in his dreams…well, lets just say they got closer…a _lot_ closer.

_Mokuba's POV_

Mokuba was really torn. He had always liked Yugi and the rest of his friends, after all, look at all they had done for him and his brother. If it wasn't for Yugi, Mokuba and Seto would have still been imprisoned in Pegasus's castle, or Kaiba in that virtual reality world "the big 5" had put him in. Which is why he couldn't understand why Kaiba resented them so much. Sometimes when Yugi or Tea or Tristan would ask him to hang out with them he was really tempted to say yes but he knew Seto would be furious with him if he found out his own brother was hanging out with "that group of useless morons" as Kaiba would lovingly say. Kaiba was normally proper enough around them in public, except for Joey who he would ruthlessly chastise. It wasn't like his brother to show such open disdain for someone. Being a businessman was always about keeping your friends close and your enemies closer. So even the people Kaiba resented the most, such as rival corporate conglomerates were treated with at least an acknowledgement. But Joey had never even done anything against Kaiba! Mokuba just couldn't understand why Kaiba hated Joey so much. Whenever he would question Seto about it, it would always end with Kaiba mumbling something and than stomping out of the room. But Mokuba had decided that enough was enough. He was going to try to help Kaiba get along with Joey whether he wanted to or not. Maybe if Joey and him could talk things out, it could lead to a friendship or at least….acquaintances? And Mokuba had the perfect chance to create this "intervention."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Entrapment

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh this would be episode 144 1/2**

**WARNING: Yaoi and Lemon Scene! **

**REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED!  
**

It was the night of the annual Kaiba Corp Christmas Party. A night that Kaiba always dreaded. However, it was always a highlight of the year for Mokuba which was the only reason why Kaiba hosted the event for not only his employees but for anybody who was anybody. Kaiba was prepared for a long night of pedantic conversations and money-obsessed women fawning over him. He didn't know that Mokuba had invited Yugi and his friends (more importantly, Joey). Mokuba figured it would be a little suspicious if he only invited Joey, so he sent them all a personal invitation from Kaiba himself…well at least they thought it was. Mokuba had the night all planned out. The first step was to make sure that Yugi and the rest came an hour before the party was actually scheduled to start. Just as he ran over the plan in his head, the door bell rang.

"Is that the caterer?" Kaiba shouted from his bedroom upstairs

"Umm…ya! I'll take care of it, you just finish getting ready!" Mokuba quickly shouted back before rushing to the door.

He greeted the group enthusiastically as they piled into the foyer.

"Where is everybody?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, well…um…" Mokuba quickly tried to think of a reason. He forgot that part of the plan…

"Um, we changed the time of the party to 8. I guess I forgot to call you!" Mokuba lied.

"You can just hang out down here, Kaiba is still getting ready." Mokuba finished, checking to make sure Kaiba hadn't heard the ruckus.

"Well, I guess we'll just hang out down here?" Tea asked

"Sure! Except umm…Joey, could you come upstairs with me real quick? I found this really rare Red Eyes equip card I want to show you." Mokuba hoped he would believe his somewhat absurd plan.

"Whoa, I didn't even know they had anymore!" Joey excitedly said as he jumped up from his seat.

Mokuba noticed Joey seemed to have given an extra effort to his appearance. He wore a dark green blazer and white dress shirt, a sweet musky smell emitting from him.

"_And this was where the plan got a little more difficult…"_ Mokuba thought

As they climbed the stairs Mokuba prepared for the most important part of his plan.

"So, how has your busi—AAH!" Joey yelled as Mokuba has suddenly shoved him with all of his might into a bedroom. Joey landed on the floor.

"What's wrong with you—" SLAM! Mokuba had shut the door before Joey could finish his sentence.

Confused and before Joey could collect his thoughts, he heard a low raspy voice emit from the other side of the room.

"What the hell are you doing in here, mutt?" Kaiba smirked.

Joey's heartbeat quickened, surely Kaiba could hear it, it felt like it was about to explode out of his chest. Looking at Kaiba he noticed that Kaiba was putting his shirt on—a quick glimpse of Kaiba's well-toned chest was all Joey got.

Quickly Joey got up jiggling the door knob in hopes if he shook it hard enough it would open.

TO BE CONTINUED... (Big Lemon Scene coming straight up!)


	3. Talking Things Out

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh this would be episode 144 1/2**

**WARNING: Yaoi and Lemon Scene! **

**REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED! **

"Well???" Kaiba impatiently asked again

"The-the door…its-its locked. Mokuba pushed me in and-and slammed it!" Joey stuttered. He'd never been trapped in a room with Kaiba before. He felt like he was about to keel over from nervousness.

Kaiba just stood their stone-faced, his blue eyes staring at Joey analytically like he was some lab experiment. With a sigh, Kaiba resumed buttoning his shirt up.

"I had a feeling that Mokuba had something planned for tonight, he was never good at keeping secrets from me." Kaiba stated as though this was a normal occurrence.

"Well, can you unlock it?" Joey asked…he was becoming quite exasperated.

"No, he'll have put the house in security mode by now."

"What do you mean security mode!?" Joey impatiently asked

"It means…dog…that we can't get out of this room until the security locks are turned off"

Joey opened his mouth but was cut off by Kaiba

"And no, I don't have access to the security system in here, the system is meant to keep people out…not in." Kaiba said.

"So what are we supposed to do??" Joey asked. He was really getting tired of Kaiba's monotone answers like they were just discussing the weather instead of being trapped in a room for Ra knows how long. (Not that he wasn't secretly savoring every moment of their entrapment.

"We wait, until Mokuba has gotten whatever he wanted out of us. I'm guessing he thinks I'm not "chummy" enough with you." Kaiba scoffed

After what seemed an eternity of silence, Joey decided he might as well try to talk to the brunette.

"So…what do you—" Joey started to say

"Look, I really don't want to spend the night talking to some poor, mangy wannabe. You are a waste of space who no one cares about. I suggest you stay away from me." Kaiba retorted. He hoped his comment would be enough to keep Joey away from him, Kaiba didn't trust his own body anymore than he trusted Maximillion Pegasus.

Joey felt an anger bubbling up within. Before Joey knew it he had slammed Seto up against the wall, holding him there with his forearm.

"What do you have against me Kaiba!?" Joey spat in Seto's face.

Kaiba just smirked. His heart was pounding as he tried to keep his breathing to a normal pace. He had dreamt of how Joey's body would feel pressed against his.

A long silence followed with Joey glaring into Seto's fierce blue eyes. He wanted so bad to touch that smooth ivory skin or kiss those soft pink lips.

Seto could feel Joey's hot breath on his neck, their faces mere inches from each other. Seto wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself and he already knew what his length was preparing for.

Suddenly, Joey shook him out of his stupor.

"TELL ME KAIBA!" Joey shouted, "I'm sick and tired of being treated like shit by you!" he continued.

"I don't know what you mean." Kaiba said as he glared at Joey, still smashed against the wall.

"GODDAMMIT Kaiba! You know exactly what I mean!" Joey screamed

"_Were those tears in Joey's eyes?"_ Kaiba thought.

"I don't—"

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me!" Joey interrupted

"I don't--"

"You do know"

"Oh, for god's sake this is ridiculous…"

"say it kaiba!"

"I don't have anyth—"

"Tell me right—"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Kaiba shouted before he'd known what he'd said.

"_SHIT!!!!!"_Kaiba screamed in his head.

Suddenly, Joey let go of Seto slowly stepping back.

"What?" Joey asked breathlessly

"I—I didn't mean that…I meant to say…" Kaiba frantically tried to find an excuse for his outburst.

"What I was trying to say was—" Kaiba started again but before he could finish he found himself being slammed up against the wall again but this time Joey's lips were being roughly pressed against him. An electrifying jolt of pleasure and shock shot through his body. He began to relax under Joey's lips slowly opening his mouth to allow Joey entrance into his mouth. Their tongues lightly flickering against each other.

Joey couldn't believe what was happening. He had spent so many nights thinking of Kaiba knowing that he would never really get to experience any of it. But here he was pushing his body as close to Kaiba's as he could. He could feel something hard pressing against his thigh and it made him blush.

Joey pushed one hand up under Kaiba's shirt running his fingers over his toned muscles. His other hand had begun to trail down to Kaiba's groin relinquishing a moan from the CEO. He slowly rubbed his prize. Kaiba's length must be aching under his tight pants. Joey could feel Kaiba's breath quickening, he pulled Kaiba's shirt off and threw it to the side. He slowly kissed Kaiba's neck tracing a trail down his neck, to his collarbone and finally to his soft pink nipples, slowly swirling his tongue around the nub feeling it harden from his touch. Joey continued his trail down the brunette's chest leaving soft, wet kisses all over Seto's pure white flesh.

Unzipping the brunette's pants, Seto buried his hands into Joey's thick blonde locks. After pulling them off, Joey nuzzled against the hardened member. Seto let out a low groan from the unexpected contact. Pulling down Seto's briefs and releasing him, Joey finally got a look at Seto's most intimate part. He couldn't help but grin at its sheer size. He flicked his tongue against its tip, licking up the precum that had already formed. Seto's hips buckled from the light touch. Slowly, Joey engulfed the whole length into his mouth. Seto had never felt anything so incredible. Joey's hot, wet mouth felt unbelievable. Seto thought he was going to lose it right there. Joey bobbed in and out, his pace starting to quicken.

Joey could feel Seto's member throbbing and knew he was close to his climax. Joey quickly let go, eliciting a string of curses from the brunette. Grinning, Joey got up, turning his back to Seto who was still panting as his length slowly stopped pulsating. He walked to Seto's bed pulling off articles of clothing as he moved. By the time, he got to the bed, all that was left were Joey's tight white briefs. Kaiba's eyes were fixed on Joey's tanned muscles, his large hardened member pushing against the briefs behind which it was trapped.

Seto slowly made his way over to the bed. His blue eyes half-lidded in pure lust. He pushed Joey back onto the bed, climbing on top of him, his legs straddling his hips. He could feel their members touching each other, a moan escaping Joey's mouth from the contact. Seto leaned in to kiss those sweet lips. Joey arched his back up, rubbing his painfully stiff member against Seto for some sort of relief. Grinning, Seto moved one hand inside Joey's briefs, teasing the hardened flesh. Joey could barely contain himself, he needed release soon or he thought he was going to explode.

Seto ripped Joey's briefs off, a sigh of relief escaping Joey's lips. Pushing his fingers into Joey's mouth, the blonde began sucking them with the same fervor he had Seto's length. When Seto felt they were wet enough, he pulled them from his mouth. Seto pushed himself off of Joey, placing himself in between Joey's creamy, spread thighs. He brushed the tip of his tongue over Joey's puckered entrance making Joey's back arch from the erotic touch.

"Se-Se-Seto!" Joey stammered.

Smirking, Seto continued his exploration of the rosy bud. The brunette licked around the entrance, before gently pushing inside the tightened ring of muscle. A deep moan escaping from the blonde's lips. Joey pushed against Seto's mouth begging his tongue to go deeper inside him.

But soon Seto's tongue was replaced by a finger. Joey's muscles tightened as pain was soon replaced by pleasure. He slowly pushed another finger in, and finally a third. Joey began to relax as Seto scissored his fingers inside of Joey preparing him for something much bigger.

Joey was practically panting from the build-up in his body.

"I ne-need you inside of me" Joey grunted. Seto's lust grew with Joey's plea.

Seto pulled his fingers out from Joey and placed his length at Joey's entrance, slowly he pushed in as Joey's warmth surrounded him, a moan escaping from deep within his throat. He couldn't believe how tight Joey felt.

After a few moments, Joey pushed against Seto, telling him he had adjusted and was ready.

Slowly at first, Seto moved in and out. Joey was getting pretty vocal by now, which only added to Seto's lust for the blonde. He wanted to have him screaming by the end of this.

Seto adjusted himself attempting to find Joey's sweet spot. After a few thrusts he knew he had found it when Joey suddenly screamed out in pleasure, his eyes tightly closed as white dots flashed before him. Seto thrust into Joey harder, quickening his pace little by little.

"OH-Hard-Harder Seto! Ple-Please!" Joey begged between thrusts.

He pulled Seto down onto him, roughly pressing his lips against his. Seto thrusted as hard as he could into the blonde. Joey grabbed onto Seto's glistening back for support, his nails digging hard into him. Joey cried from beneath him, moving his body in perfect timing with the brunette. He was almost screaming with the need of release.

Seto quickened his speed, his thrusts becoming frantic as he grabbed Joey's member and began furiously pumping it. He was so close. Joey was screaming from the unparalleled pleasure, his whole body on fire.

After a few more thrusts, Joey released in an explosion of pleasure, cumming all over his stomach and Seto's hand. With Joey's release, his tightened muscles creating a swell of pleasure to Seto's member causing him to scream out. He could only last a few more thrusts before he released himself inside of Joey, his warm seed spilling into the blonde's. Still inside of Joey he collapsed on top of him, their chests heaving in perfect timing.

Seto pulled Joey's lips to his own, passionately kissing the blonde as he had done so often in his dreams. Had that really just happened?

Seto left a trail of kisses down Joey's throat and collarbone, his skin tasted so sweet.

A few moments passing in silence

"I've always loved you Seto" Joey shyly stated, Seto could see the red tinge to Joey's cheeks after making the statement.

"I love you too," Seto responded laying his head on the blonde's chest, "always."

Suddenly, the door flew open. Mokuba stood in the door with a smirk on his face.

"Mokuba! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Seto shouted, attempting to cover his lower regions.

"I knew you two would make up." Mokuba smirked as he threw a tape at Seto.

Seto just stared at it for a second than suddenly realizing what it was, groaned.

"I cannot believe I forgot! What is wrong with me?" Seto said.

"Well…I think you were…a little…preoccupied." Mokuba giggled.

Joey was very confused as to what was going on.

"Am I missing something?" Joey asked perplexed.

Mokuba grabbed the tape from Kaiba and stuck it in the VCR.

And there on the tape was Joey and Seto's entire "intervention"

The security tapes had caught it all.

"I figured you might want to keep it as a keepsake." Mokuba grinned as he walked out the door leaving Joey and Seto still standing their in shock.

**THE END!**

REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED AND LOVED! (They brighten my day! xxxooo)


End file.
